What you don't know, can't hurt you
by Bewildered
Summary: This is a tale of a Southern Belle and her adventures with a foxy Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note at the bottom. _

Alabama; Landown Parish; 2005.

As the sun slowly sets causing long, dark shadows of cacti to creep across the dusty floors of Landown Parish, a pair of heavy boots came to stop in front of a small bar. Reaching a leather clad hand forward to push the bar doors open, the owner of said heavy boots slowly made their way across to the room. A folksy song playing on the jukebox created a comfortable country atmosphere as its residents spoke softly to one another.

Behind the bar stood a short blonde woman picking at a washcloth in her hands and chatting idly with an elderly woman sat in front of her. "You are higher than a Georgia pine, Miss Gloria!" exclaimed the blonde, flicking the washcloth at her. Miss Gloria threw her head back and laughed, her eye caught the stranger standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Blue. You got a customer, darlin'." Blue eyes flicked over to see a tall, dark haired man, wrapped head-to-toe in leather. Putting on her best smile, she sauntered over to his side of the bar.

"Hey there, sir! What can I get ya?" she said with a thick southern drawl, leaning a hip against the side of the bar and crossing her arms. Even if she squinted she couldn't see any part of his face, his eyes were covered with dark, round glasses and a black scarf on the lower half of his face. As he strode closer to the bar, Blue's head slowly began to lean back. He must have been over 6 foot 6.

"I am looking for a man." His unnaturally deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Blue swallowed thickly, but refused to be intimidated by him. Her Nana taught her how to stand up to this kind of men. Head high, bright smile, you are in control. Clearing her throat, she waited for him to continue.

"He should be here soon." He slid on to a bar stool and placed his hands on his thighs, it looked like he was literally going to sit there and wait for whoever this man was. Blue raised an eyebrow at this before speaking up.

"Well, you can't sit here if you ain't got a drink, sir. What'll it be?" she narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he definitely wasn't local to Landown Parish. Everyone knew everyone around here. She couldn't even tell where his accent came from. She wasn't going to ask though. "How 'bout a nice glass of Ice tea?" she suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Water." He said simply.

"Well, alrighty then." The blonde muttered and walked away to get him his drink.

-split-

2 hours later, the mystery man was still there, glass of water still full in front of him. Blue had kept an eye on him as she went about her work. He stared (well she assumed he was staring through his dark glasses, for all she knew he could be sleeping) at the wall behind the bar that was filled with a range of glasses, red wines, and spirits. The bar had started to empty out half an hour ago leaving only them. The music had been turned off, and Blue was slightly nervous about telling this man that he had to leave. Biting her lip she casually wiped down the bar and inched closer towards him.

"So…" she started, drawing his attention. She picked up a coaster to avoid looking at him. "We're gonna be shuttin' up shop in a minute or two. Maybe you should contact your friend and reschedule or somethin'?" She suggested, shrugging one shoulder, eyes trained on the bottle dents embedded in foamy coaster. After around 20 seconds of silence, she risked glancing up to see the man's face turned towards her. He quickly stood up, knocking the bar stool over and stormed out the bar, leaving the doors to slam closed behind him. The blonde stood there wide eyed, staring at the flapping bar doors.

"Well, good night to you too, sir." Dropping the coaster, she picked up his glass and poured the water down the side sink. Walking around the bar she began to collect the salt and pepper pots to store them at the waitresses' station.

_**BANG! **_

Blue jumped at the loud noise that vibrated through the bar, and dropped a pepper pot causing it to smash to pieces on the wood floor. She flew to the doors and pushed them open, only to squeal and cover her face from the dust being blown up by a strong wind. As the dust settled, Blue slowly stepped outside looking for could have possibly made such a loud noise. There was nothing but a startled bird flying away in the distance and the still floating dust to show that anything had actually happened. Frowning, she turned around and walked back into the bar, locking the doors behind her.

Spying the pepper that covered the floor she threw her head back with a loud sigh. She stalked over to the smashed pepper pot and got some napkins and spray to dab up the pepper. Picking up the broken bits, she sliced her finger. "Ouch!" she tutted and flopped down on the floor, flicking some of the pepper in the air. Bringing the finger up to inspect the cut, it wasn't that deep, but there was a steady blood flow. She rubbed her nose with her free hand as the pepper started to fly up it. Scrunching up her face she sneezed loudly.

"Bless you!"

Blue screamed before whipping around to see who spoke. A tall man in a worn leather jacket stood at the bar entrance. The doors that she had just locked were open behind him. She sat there, wide eyed before jumping up and pointing a finger threateningly.

"Hey! No cash is left in the till at night! If you're fixin' to steal somethin' there ain't nothin' worth it! Now get on outta here before I knock you so hard you'll see tomorrow, today!" The tall man raised his eyebrows high on his forehead, when her finger caught his eye. "Are you alright?"

"Finer than a frog hair!" she exclaimed sarcastically with a bright smile. He frowned.

"Your hand, I mean. Let me have a look." With every step he took towards her, she took one backwards. He sighed before stopping and holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "Look, I'm not here to steal anything, I was looking for someone. Someone who was meant to be waiting for me here. I must have got the time wrong." He looked around the bar as if he would pop up in front of him any second.

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "There was a man here earlier, all wrapped up in leather like yourself." The tall mans snapped back to her looking concerned.

"He stormed out of here not two minutes ago all red faced. Was it important?" Blue didn't like to pry, but she was curious about the man made of leather and big ears here. Oh my! If her grandmother could hear her thoughts she could get one _smack_ around the head. "He wanted something off me, something I couldn't give him so I came to offer him something else." The tall man said distracted, looking for something inside his jacket.

Blue didn't like the sound of that and quickly flicked her eyes towards the shotgun nestled under the bar before turning back to the stranger. She needed keep him talking so she could grab it. "What's your name? If he comes here tomorrow I could let him know, or I give him a note from you or somethin'." Blue inched her way towards the bar trying not to draw too much attention to what she was doing.

"I'm The Doctor." He seemed to find what he was looking for, but kept it where it was and refocused his attention on her. He quickly guessed what she was doing.

"Doctor _who_, exactly? Can't just write 'from The Doctor' all cryptic like." She slipped behind the bar just as 'The Doctor' walked up to a bar stool and slid onto it. "Just 'The Doctor' thanks. And it's not cryptic!" He pouted, picking up the coaster and dragging his fingers along the edges. Blue saw her opportunity.

"Well, I'll just grab you a pen and paper." She reached down to wrap one hand around the shotgun, ready to pull it out when-

SLAM!

The leather clad man from earlier crashed his way into the bar breaking them off their hinges and stormed towards The Doctor. "Get down!" The Doctor shouted at her and jumped up quickly shoving his hand in his pocket. Blue grabbed the shot gun and aimed it at the man. The leather man barely noticed as she pumped the shotgun. A buzzing noise drew her attention to what The Doctor was pointing at the leather clad man. A long silver cylinder with a blue light at the end was clutched in his hand.

"What good is that gonna do?!" Blue look at him incredulously.

"THIS!"

The leathers mans movements became jerky, until he finally stopped mid-step with his hand raised, fingers clutching towards The Doctor. Blue lowered the shotgun and moved forward, keeping her eyes fully trained on him. As she came up to his side, she poked him with the single barrel, and he slanted to the side a bit before moving back. "Right then!" The Doctor exclaimed, putting his cylinder back in his pocket and clapped his hands before rubbing them together, a cheesy grin on his face. Blue couldn't help but smile back. "Let's have a look shall we. Oh, and you're gonna want to put the shotgun down now. I don't like guns." He said, with a slightly dark look in his eye. She put the shot gun down with a huff before saying "Well, you can't blame me! A strange man breaks into my bar only to have leather face here come storming in after him like a bull in a china shop! I'm a small woman!" The Doctor rolled his eyes before pulling the man's glasses and scarf from his face.

A green, _alien_ face stared back at them. His eyes with the size of oranges, only big, black and shiny. His green skin was dotted with darker green spots where a nose would have been, if he had one. His dark green lips were twisted into a snarl, pointed, pale green teeth visible. Blue stared at the creature in front of her, as the Doctor pulled out his toy and buzzed all around him, circling him slowly. "Well, I'll just swaney." The Doctor popped up and looked over the leather mans shoulder with his eyebrows drawn together. "What?" he asked.

"He's-.. He's an alien.. right?" Blue said hesitantly.

"What, the green skin didn't give it away?" The Doctor scoffed and walked to stand next to her, peering at the cylinder.

"What is that? With the blinky light and the buzzing?" Blue asked, trying to distract herself from the black orbs, they were freaking her out.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, seemingly impressed with himself.

"A sonic what now?"

"A sonic screwdriver! Helps me get in and out of places, open locks, blow up stuff. Oh no." He looked up from the sonic screwdriver to her confused face. "He's gone way past his normal salt levels. This is _not_ good." He ran out the bar doors. "Hey! Where're you goin'?! Doctor!" Blue huffed in frustration. She eyed the alien before running after him.

She saw a leather back walk around the corner of the bar so she sped up to catch him. Turning the corner she ran face first into something hard and fell flat on her backside. Holding her nose as tears came to her eyes, she swore loudly. "Hey!" She looked up to see The Doctor leaning out the door of a big, blue wooden box. "Don't hurt my ship!" he said slightly frustrated as he stroked where he guessed she had ran into it. Blue glared at him from the floor.

"Tell your ship not to hurt me! My nose hurts like hell!" she moaned standing up and wiping the dust off her backside. The Doctor stepped forward and held his hand out. "Let me look at it." Blue narrowed her eyes at him before lowering her hand from her face. The Doctor gently pressed on either side of her nose trying to determine if it was broken. "Nothing broken. I doubt it will bruise either. You're fine." He patted her shoulder gently. Blues eyes were drawn the door that the Doctor was standing in, or rather what was behind him. Her eyes widened and the Doctors crinkled in the corners as he grinned, watching her reaction to his marvellous machine. He stepped back to let her in. She looked at him in question, and he nodded, still grinning. She slowly peered in, holding onto the other closed door with one hand, leaning over the edge. "What- what- what is it?"

"Well, for one she's not an 'it' she's a 'She', and she is my magnificent time machin-"

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" She practically screamed in terror, making the Doctor jump. Blue stepped back quickly, eyes flicking all over the blue wood trying to figure it out. She ran around the outside of the box, not believing her eyes, running her hands over it and knocking the side. As she got back to where The Doctor was standing, she looked at him imploringly. "How_- how_ is this possible?" "Oh, don't worry about that. Lots of big words that you wouldn't understand." Blue frowned and opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor spun around and walked back inside the box. He looked around to see her still standing outside. "Well, come on then! It's gonna get cold in here." Blue blinked and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Now, as I was saying before, this is my magnificent time machine, The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. T-A-R-D-I-S." He slotted the sonic screwdriver into the large circular console and pulled a screen around to him.

Blue walked up next to him to look at the screen, but all she could see were circles in different sizes floating about. Her eyebrows pulled together, she didn't know what he was looking at. "_Time_ machine?" she asked him disbelievingly. "Yeah, it travels in time and space." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "OH!" Blue jumped as the Doctor ran over to a large chest by a small set of stairs. He chucked open the lid and began throwing things around before he pulled out a small glass jar filled with what looked like glitter. But it was moving like water. Glittery water? He came back to stand next to her and shoved the jar into her hands. Blue quickly grabbed hold before it dropped to the floor. "Pixie dust?" She said flippantly after inspecting it closely. The Doctor snorted and grabbed his sonic before wrapping a hand around her arm and pulling her back outside and locking the door. "Micro-magnetic sodium-chloride particles. It's like an adrenaline shot for the Segnadites." He explained as they walked back to the bar.

"The who?"

"The Segnadites. That alien back in the bar." The Doctor pushed open the bar door only to freeze in the doorway. The the Doctor held out his arm to stop Blue from coming in. Blue squinted into the dark bar trying to see what Doctor was looking at, or rather what he wasn't looking at. She realised that the alien – Segnadite - was nowhere to be seen. "Doctor, where did he _go_?" Blue breathed, starting to panic. "Alright, don't panic. He can't have gone far, I didn't hear his ship. I'll check in the back, you stay here_. Don't_ wander off." The Doctor pulled out his sonic once again, and crouched low before sprinting over to the door to the left of the bar.

Blue stood in the doorway, holding the micro sodi-.. glittery water, scanning around to see if there were any movements. A few of the wine bottles rattled together, and that's when she noticed the shotgun was not where she had put it last. She practically stopped breathing, and put the jar down on the closest table. She snuck over to the side of the bar and crouched down, pressing her back against the wood. Slowly moving her head, she peeked around it to see the shotgun lying on the floor. Quickly crawling over to it she picked it up and scooted back against the coke glasses and held the gun to her chest, trying to calm her breathing. The bottles rattled to her left and she snapped her head towards the noise. There was nothing there, Blue squeezed her eyes shut and tried to listen. Then a hand was slammed over her mouth and nose, her eyes flew open. "DOCTOR!" She tried to scream but it came out muffled as a green hand ran past her eyes to clutch onto the top of her head and turned it sideways. She couldn't breathe as something slimy ran across the back of her neck. Her eyes bugged as something sharp pierced the skin and started to suck.

She looked around frantically as black dots started to swim across her vision. She needed The Doctor, she needed to get his attention somehow. She couldn't risk using the gun, the wide spray would get her as well. The bottles rattled as she struggled against her captors' hands and an idea came to mind. Kicking the coke glasses, they came tumbling down and smashed onto the ground.

The Doctor came flying through the door as Blue stopped struggling, feeling weaker and weaker. "OI, STOP IT!" he shouted before pulling the alien off her. Blue collapsed, she shook her head trying to get the foggy feeling in her brain to go away. The Segnadite grabbed hold of The Doctors shoulders and threw him across the room. He landed in a heap by the bar door.

Blue grabbed hold of the bar top and pulled herself up, nearly tripping over the gun. The Segnadite turned around to face Blue and screeched loudly making her throw her hands over her ears to stop the offending noise, screaming herself. He went to leap at her again before- "WAIT!" The Doctor jumped up and held his arms out. The Segnadite stopped and turned towards the Doctor, he was holding up the glass jar. "I have what you need to kick start the salt reproduction, I can't let you use the TARDIS it would cause a paradox and I won't allow that. This is the best I can do." He stepped forward and held the jar out to him. "So take this and leave, or I will have to do something about it." His face was hard, threatening.

The Segnadite seemed to take a second to consider his options before he snatched the jar out of his hands.

"This will save my people?" he said in his low voice. Blue swallowed loudly, what if he didn't take it?

"It will help." The Doctor finally said. The Segnadite nodded, before head-butting The Doctor, and walked out. Blue rushed up to The Doctor as he rubbed his head furiously. "I forgot about the damn customs on Segnide. And what did I tell you?! Don't wonder off I said, and what do you do? Wander off!"

"Hey! Don't go off with your pistol half cocked! I was looking for the _missing_ shotgun! If he has picked that up and used it against you where would you be then? I know you like your sonic thingy but I don't think it's a fair fight against a gun. That would have been over faster than a knife in a phone booth!" Her face was red as she frowned up at The Doctor. He looked down at her and lowered his hand, smiling at her.

"You're right." Blue blinked, not expecting that. "Thank you, I would have died if he had. Are you alright?" He turned her head to look as the bite marks on the side of her neck, gently brushing his fingers over the wounds. Blue shivered at his touch before brushing him off. She nodded quickly. "I'm fine. What was all that about his people?"

"The Segnadites live on salt, and they have a bad habit of bingeing on it when they start to run out, defensive eating I call it. He wanted to use my time machine to go back and stop people from testing it on machines they were building to speed up production, but that would cause a paradox. The micro-magnetic sodium-chloride particles are like I said before, adrenaline shots, they inject it into the women who then produce the salt for everyone. What he was sucking out you before was salt, I have a little cup of jelly that'll fix that." He held open the bar door for her "Come on."

Blue hesitated for a second before walking out, The Doctor following close behind.

"How rude of me!" The Doctor said as he put the key into the TARDIS. "You've got my name but I haven't got yours yet."

"Blue. Blue Mae Woodham." She held out her hand to shake. The Doctor took it and shook it firmly.

"Well, hello Blue! Love the colour blue. Good name too!"

Blue blushed. "Aren't you just a tom-cats kitten?" she said grinning wickedly.

"What if I am?" The Doctor shot back cheekily. "Wait here a sec." He went up the stairs and through a doorway. Blue stepped up to the console to take a closer look at all the buttons, knobs and twisty things. They were so tempting to play with, she reached her hand forward and her fingers brushed a marble filled with frozen bubbles just as The Doctor came back down the stairs. She pulled her hands behind her back and smiled innocently as the Doctor frowned at her. He held out a small cup of orange jelly and a spoon. "Here, eat this. It will help." He said as he dragged her over to the captain's chair. She pulled the plastic lid off and dug the spoon into the jelly. Taking a bite, she saw The Doctor fiddling with some plasters. "What're those for?"

The Doctor looked up with his eyebrows raised. "Did you forget you cut your finger?"

She glanced down at her hands where there was crusted blood running down her middle finger where she has sliced it on the broken pepper pot. "Whoops." she said past a mouthful of jelly. The Doctor rolled his eyes before ripping open an antiseptic wipe and holding his hand out for hers. Blue huffed and trapped the spoon between her knees and resting the cup against it. She was feeling better anyway. The Doctor gently wiped away the dried blood and placed a plaster over the cut.

"There, all better."

"So today, I've had a man break my bar doors, slice my finger, almost break my damn nose, had the salt _sucked_ out of me, and discover aliens are real. Really real. Are you.. are you an alien?" She asked him seriously. The Doctor looked at her, scrunching up the plastic wrapper in his hand.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

She paused for a few seconds, The Doctor held his breath waiting for her answer. "It's wonderful." She said with a bright smile. The Doctor smiled back.

"Not many humans have that opinion."

"Eh, opinions are like assholes. Some are louder and smellier than the others."

The Doctor laughed loudly and took the spoon and cup, setting it on the console.

"So what d'you say?"

"Huh?" Blue frowned.

"Do you want to come with me?" the Doctor said with hope in his eyes. He liked this girl, something about her.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, anytime." He said, walking around the console.

Blue swallowed as she thought about leaving her grandmother alone, sleeping upstairs in the bar. And the bar! She couldn't leave her to the do that on her own! She was 87 for Christ's sake! What about clothes, she had nothing with her. She really wanted to. But she couldn't do that to her grandmother.

"I can't."

The Doctors face dropped. He looked down a fumbled with his fingers before snapping his head up and smiling. "Okay! I understand." He said, trying now to show how disappointed he really was.

"I really want to, but I have the bar to look after and my Nana, I mean she's 87 and she can't look after herself let alone a bar full of drunk men!"

"Yeah, it's fine." The Doctor replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I have all of time and space to look forward to."

"You're going to be okay?" Blue looked worriedly at him. The Doctor breathed through his nose as his hearts sped up slightly. "I'll be fine. Used to knockin' around this thing on my own." He patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Blue said before throwing her arms around him. The Doctor froze, before sliding his arms around her. "Find someone to travel with, someone just as amazingly useful as I am." The Doctor snorted she leaned back. "Okay, if I have to." He said sarcastically. He walked her to the door and leaned on the doorway as she stood outside.

"So I guess I'll see you around, big ears." She grinned saucily at him.

"Hey!" He said, covering his ears and glaring at her.

Blue laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She froze, why did she just do that?! The Doctor swallowed and smiled as she pulled back.

"Don't you forget me now." She smirked.

"I promise." The Doctor replied.

A/N: Re-read the one shot and decided it needed more, and definitely some fixing up. Keeping the other one up for my own reasons though.

The next chapter should be uploaded later tonight, caused I've made you read this twice now.

Please review and let me know what you think!

_B._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: If there are any spelling mistakes, or things I've gotten wrong about Doctor Who, then let me know and they will be fixed asap. Criticisms are welcome, they will help me perfect my writing. Reviews are also very welcome, motivation to write chapters = more chapters! If there is anything you want to happen in the story, then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for choosing this fanfiction to read, hope you enjoy! _

_**B. **_

I own Landown Parish, its residents, including Blue Mae Woodam, and some plot lines.

Alabama; Landown Parish; 2008.

"But it's been _years_ since I've seen her. She probably doesn't even remember me. If anything she probably wants to forget everything about that day. _And _she didn't even _want _to come with me!" The Doctor pouted, scratching the back of his hair and messing up his spikey hair.

Bright red hair poked out of the Tardis doors. Donna Noble frowned at The Doctors face before stepping out and smacking him over the back of the head.

"Oi, stop pouting!" The Doctor threw his hand down and looked at her completely offended. "From what you told me, I think she _did_ want to come with you. Just go and say hello if anything! You've been moping about since last week." The Doctor sighed. He pulled the Tardis doors closed then spun around dramatically and grinned. Donna laughed, knowing he was excited to see her. She asked he what was wrong a week ago when he was staring at the salt and pepper pots in the Tardis kitchen, looking grumpy and sad all at the same time. Eventually she coaxed him into telling her about a girl he met years ago. He told her that she reminded him of her, she was brilliant, sarcastic, witty. She kept on coming up with these phrases that baffled him until he sat and thought about them. He told her that she couldn't come with him. At that point his face resembled that of a kicked puppy.

It took Donna a week of sly comments, before she gave up and forced The Doctor to make a trip to the southern state. She didn't regret it when she saw how happy it made him.

Pushing the bar doors open, The Doctor looked around the bar, immediately seeking out her face. His smile dropped when he couldn't see her. Donna stepped in behind him and took in stereotypical southern bar. Then she noticed everyone looking at them as if they were aliens. Well, they were half right. Donna cleared her throat and nudged The Doctor. He looked down at her confused. She threw him an exasperated look before jerking her chin forward to the many eyes staring at them, some beginning to whisper to each other.

The Doctor barely took notice of the looks he was receiving and addressed the crowd of people. "Hello! I'm looking for a girl who works here, Blue Mae Woodam. About this tall" -he held a hand up to just below his shoulder- "makes a lot of sarcastic comments."

An elderly woman at the bar spoke up. "Blue is helping her grandmamma, whada'ya need her for, mister…?"

"Doctor."

Her eyes widened a fraction before pulling on a poker face. "You that man who broke Blue's doors? Who cut up her finger and nearly broke her nose and then just disappeared?"

At this, other patrons of the bar started to stand up, specifically the more burly looking men.

The Doctor chuckled nervously, slowing holding his hands up in front of him in a calming way, and began to slowly back up towards the door. Donna whacked The Doctor on the arm. "How comes you never told me that?!" she harshly whispered at him. He gave her a desperate look before he turned back to the people creeping towards him. "Now listen- I never did any of those things- well I suppose if I hadn't of been there they wouldn't have happened- but that's not the point-"

"Miss Gloria?" A particularly beefy man in a red plaid shirt and dirty work jeans addressed the woman.

Miss Gloria narrowed her eyes before menacingly muttering, "Get 'im, boys."

Donna stepped in front of The Doctor defensively, stopping the pursuit. "Now, listen here. You don't know who you're talkin' about, lady. The Doctor I know would never harm a woman and if he did, by accident let me assure you, he would never leave her by herself. I don't know what's been said, but you'll have to go through me before you start on him, sunshine." The Doctor looked at Miss Gloria, waiting for her reaction when-

"What is goin' _on_ in here?"

The Doctor and Donna turned to the voice coming from the door next to the bar, and there stood Blue Mae Woodam. A grin slowly made its way across The Doctors face, catching Donna's attention. _Ahh_, so this is Blue. Well, you can see why he was all mopey, she was pretty. He probably had a big, fat crush on her. _I wonder if he met her before Rose._

Blue slipped her way through the crowd of people and walked straight up to The Doctor, and frown on her face. She poked him in the chest as she spoke to him. "Hey! If you're fixin' to start a fight it ain't worth it! Y'all better get on outta here if that's all ya came for!" She had to lean her head back a bit to look him in the eye. All the Doctor could do was smile. He was practically beaming.

Blues frown deepened when she didn't get the reaction she wanted. "I ain't messin' around!"

"Oh, I know you aren't. Tough as nails you are." The Doctor said fondly. "Right!" He cleared his throat. "S'ppose we better get a move on then. Sorry for the trouble."

The Doctor wrapped a hand around Donnas arm and pulled her through the doors, making their way back to the Tardis. "Why didn't you tell her who you were?" She asked curiously. The Doctor stopped and sighed. He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "It wouldn't have changed her mind, Donna." Slipping his hands in his pockets he started walking again. Donna taking a second to catch up. "Not only that but I apparently broke her doors, her nose, cut her finger and left her. No, I won't bother her." Donna only rolled her eyes and followed him into the Tardis.

Back at the bar Blue was talking to Miss Gloria after she got everyone to sit back down again. Miss Gloria wasn't telling Blue what happened. "Miss Gloria, if you won't tell me I'll just find someone else to do it!"

"Young lady, I am best friends with your grandmamma, you sass me again and I'll tell her! I will!" Miss Gloria said waving her finger about as she took a sip from her iced tea. Blue rolled her eyes and leaned down on the bar, so her face was close to Miss Gloria's. "I'll tell my grandmamma that you've been seeing Father Barnet from down the road a piece, now you know she won't like that. Nor will his wife." Blue whispered and raised her eyebrows at the end. Miss Gloria choked on her drink, and Blue leaned back smirking, twisting a half pint glass on a washcloth. Miss Gloria glared at her as she cleared her throat.

"That, my dear girl, was apparently your Doctor man."

Blue's eyes widened and she dropped the glass. She jumped over the bar and bolted through the door.

"So where are we going next then?" Donna said, trying to lighten the mood. "We should go somewhere alien this time. Haven't seen any alien planets yet."

"Yeah, yeah let's go somewhere alien." The Doctor muttered as he began to flick and twist switches and buttons.

There was a knock at the door. Donna looked at the Doctor at the same time his head flicked over to the doors. He quickly walked over and pulled both doors wide open. Blue stood there, face flushed and out of breath where she had ran from the bar. She stared up at him wide eyed.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor swallowed nervously, lowering his arms from the doors.

"As in _The_ Doctor?" Blue said disbelievingly, her shaped eyebrows furrowed. "Are you kidding me? You look nothing like him! Where is the _real_ Doctor? Did you _steal_ his spaceship?" she practically shouted at him as she pushed her blue plaid sleeves up to her elbows and tucked her blonde plait behind her ear, prepared to come to blows if this tall, rather attractive man had done anything unsanitary towards her Doctor.

The Doctor paused for a second before laughing loudly and pulling her into a hug. "Hey!" she screamed as he lifted her up and spun her around, her plait flicking her in the face. "I've missed you, Blue Mae Woodam!" he continued to spin her until she flung her head forward and head-butted him.

"OW!" They both flew away from each other and furiously started rubbing their bruised foreheads. The Doctor looked up at her, slightly bent over and pointed at her accusingly "You just head-butt me! As in actually head-butt me! What, have got a skull made out of metal?! Is that how you greet friends?!"

Blue stood up straight and folded her arms, trying to look tough but the twitching of her eye gave away the throbbing pain in her head. "I ain't greetin' no friend from what I can see. Now I know this is the Doctors ship, so _where is he_?"

Donna couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and practically exploded at the scene in front of her. "Oh you two match up perfect! You're just as daft as he is!" she said between laughs. After a minute of The Doctor and Blue glaring at each other and Donna cackling on the captains seat, Donna calmed down and walked up to Blue and put a hand on her arm. Blue tensed, but gave Donna a chance to speak. "The Doctor told you he was an alien, didn't he?" Blue nodded. "Well, the type of alien he is can regenerate. He's the same man, just a different face. The same Doctor you met before."

Blue stepped back a bit, training her crystal blue eyes on The Doctor once more. She looked at his face, trying to see any resemblance to The Doctor she knew. He looked back at her, hoping he wasn't giving away how much he wanted her to believe it really was him. Blue breathed out her nose and shook her head. "Why do ya look different?" she asked, still hesitant.

"I was dying. I.. I was saving someone, if I hadn't they would have died." Blue blinked, she licked her lips before thinking of another question. "There was an alien in my bar. You gave him some stuff in a jar to take back to his people. You had a really long name for it that I can't remember, but I had a better name for it. What was that name?" She narrowed her eyes, this – despite how silly it might sound – would be the deciding factor for her. She knew, only her Doctor would know what she jokingly called it.

The Doctor snorted and slid his hands into his pockets. "They were micro-magnetic sodium-chloride particles, and you very creatively called it pixie dust." He barely managed to finish the sentence before she threw herself at him, latching her arms around him and shoving her face into his neck, laughing gleefully. "You are him! You're my Doctor!" She leaned back, her arms still hanging over his shoulders as he grinned at her.

"Hold on a minute!" He gently pushed her back a step. "Why did you tell everyone that I broke your nose-" The Doctor pulled his hands up in front of him and started to count off his fingers, "cut your finger, broke your bar doors, and then abandoned you?"

Blue scoffed and looked at him like he was ridiculous. "Well, what was I s'pposed to say? Everybody knows everybody 'round here so it couldn't have been a burglar, and I couldn't exactly say 'Oh yeah, don't worry y'all it was only a salt suckin' alien that was lookin' for some pixie dust'!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded his head, only agreeing with her because he knew he wasn't going to win. Donna smiled at the two and stepped up. "I haven't even introduced myself yet. Donna Noble. Best temp in Chiswick, and his"- she jerk he thumb behind her – "latest hostage." The Doctor's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to defend himself before he snapped his head over to Blue as she laughed, her eyes glittering. "Blue Mae Woodam. Owner of Landown Parish's only bar, and the Doctors saviour three years back. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Donna Noble." Blue shook hands with Donna, knowing that they would get on like a house on fire.

"I'm gonna go make a cuppa, you want one?" Donna asked the pair. They both nodded. Donna disappeared through one of the Tardis doorways. The Doctor turned to Blue, suddenly reverting to an awkward teenage boy and scratching the back of his head. "So, how's your Nan?" he asked. Blue grinned and clapped her hands together. "She got married!" The Doctor looked at her disbelievingly. "She was 87 last I knew! That makes her 90 now!"

"And what? She can still find love at this age!" Blue crossed her arms, eyebrow raised challengingly.

"Well… good for her. So, I suppose this means that she has a bit more help around the bar now." The Doctor averted his eyes from her for a second before coming back.

Blue nodded and fiddled with her rolled up shirt at the inner elbow. "Yeah, he's 50 somethin' so he's still got some life left in him."

"50-something?!"

"I know. Nana is a bit of a cougar. Be careful if you ever meet her." Blue giggled. The Doctor laughed with her.

"So, if I were to ask you to come with me, you know considering there's someone else to look after your Nan now…" Blue looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "...would you?"

Blue's eyes lit up and a bright smile slid across her face as she jumped at The Doctor, once again throwing her arms around his neck "YES! I've been regretting saying no ever since you disappeared!" She immediately regretting telling him that, thinking he would think she was a bit weird, but he simply laughed and spun her around again.

Donna walked back in with a tray and three cups of tea sitting on it. "What's going on?" She asked curiously. "You got yourself a new roommate, buddy!" Blue took the tray from Donna and sat it on the captain's chair before jumping her as well. "Yaay!" Donna squealed and started to jump up and down with Blue.

Blue turned around and flung an arm over Donna's shoulders, then addressed The Doctor, "I'm gonna go tell Nana… something. I'm not sure. I s'ppose I'll just tell her the truth. I'll be back in a flash." She bounced out of the Tardis like a little girl.

Donna turned to The Doctor and playfully (although quite hard) punched The Doctor on the arm. "See! I told you good would come from giving her a visit! Now she's going to travel with you, you should always listen to me." The Doctor chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

Back at the bar, Blue sped through the open doors and straight through the door at the side of the bar, leading towards her personal living space she shared with her Nan and her Nan's husband, James. "Nana! Nana, I've got some great news!" Blue pushed open the door to the front room and plopped down on the couch next to her grandmamma, Denise.

"Yes, baby?" she replied.

"You remember I told you about The Doctor?"

Denise narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her walking stick, attempting to stand up. "That little shit that broke into the bar! I'll get him!" Blue put her hand on Denise's arm, pushing her to sit down again. "Nana, I know you're a spitfire, but it's okay. I may have sugar coated that story a little." She pinched her fingers together to illustrate. "There's a lot of things I can't tell you about. But all it is, is me goin' travellin' for a while. I'll come back to visit, I promise! And James will take care of you for me. I wanna see everything Nana, please?" Blue looked at Denise, practically begging her with her eyes to let her go.

Denise pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes again. "As long as you're safe. And you better come visit me. I'm not gonna be here forever you know!"

"Hush, Nana. You're gonna live until you're over a hundred and you know it." Blue hugged her grandmamma and then ran to her room to start packing a bag. Once she had everything essential shoved into a backpack, she gave her Nana a kiss on the cheek, and waved as she shut the door. Standing in front of the door for a minute, she made a mental oath to remember to visit her Nana. She was right, she wouldn't be there forever. But she just couldn't pass this opportunity again, not now. 26 years she had been living in this po-dunk town, she needed excitement. She needed that same feeling she got when there was an alien standing in her bar. Well, technically two aliens. She wanted to see, she wanted to learn, and she wanted to live. Pulling the straps on her backpack tighter, she made her way downstairs. Giving Miss Gloria a quick hug and telling her to ask Nana where she was going, she made her way back to the Tardis.

The Doctor and Donna were sitting on the captain's chair, contemplating where to go next. The doors to the Tardis opened and Blue walked in and leaned her bag against the console. "So, where are we goin'?" She grinned at the two, and they grinned back and stood up.

"I have an idea!" The Doctor said as he bounced around the console, flicking switches and pushing buttons faster than Blue could keep up. The Tardis started to rock back and forth, forcing Blue and Donna to cling on to the console. Donna shrieked as she almost lost her grip.

"Is this normal?!" Blue shouted over the noise.

"It's completely safe!" The Doctor called back before the console sparked at him.

Donna rolled her eyes before tightening her hold on as the Tardis shuddered to a stop. The Doctor brushed his hands together.

"Set the controls to random, Mystery tour. Outside that door" he pointed behind them, Donna turning to face the door then back to him. "could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide uni- are you alright?" he asked Donna. Her face was pale but she couldn't stop grinning.

"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing but an _alien planet_?" Blue smiled at Donna, although she was just as nervous. "I could always take you home." Said the Doctor. Blue looked practically heartbroken at that, which Donna saw. "Yeah, don't laugh at me." She challenged the Doctor. Blue jumped up next to her, "You can't leave me with him, Donna. We gotta team up, us girls. He's a man, he won't understand." Blue smirk playfully at the Doctor. He grinned and walked up to them, practically giddy. "I know what it's like. Everything you're feeling right now." He stood in front of them, Blue took in his smiling face. He was so different from her Doctor, but in a lot of ways, so very much the same. "The fear, the joy, the wonder? I get that."

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna questioned with her voice all high.

"Yeah!" Blue snorted at his squeaky voice. "Why do you think I keep going?"

He looked at Blue. "You have got lots to look forward to. Both of you." "Well, we better get on the stick!" Blue squealed. "Come on, Donna!"

"Ooh! Aright then!" She started to walk over to the Tardis doors, her arm looped through Blue's, the Doctor following behind them, beaming away. He stopped to grab his jacket and put it on, listening to Donna. She swivelled around spinning Blue with her, who just about managed to keep her balance. "This is _barmy_! I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever had package holidays. Now I'm here. This is so- I mean it's- I don't know, it's all sort of- I don't even know what the word is!"

"I know what you mean. Donna, I never left Landown Parish, population 76. I've never been anywhere before. We can do this, you and I. And you." She winked The Doctor, smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her. Donna smiled, then spun around again and sped out the doors, dragging Blue with her.

Donna instantly pulled her arm from Blue and wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, I've got the word. Freezing."

"Holy crap on a cracker! I am not made for this weather." Blue moaned, trying to swipe the snow away from her face. Her nose and hands were already turning pink. The Doctor stepped out and shut the door behind him. Turning around to look at the scenery he smiled.

"Snow! Oh, real snow. Proper snow at last! That's more like it! Lovely. What do you think?" he said looking over his shoulder at Blue.

"Bit cold." She replied, her being used to the sweltering heat of Alabama. She was only wearing a blue plaid shirt with a white strappy top underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and white slip ons.

"Look at that view!" The three looked over at the massive icicles hanging from bridges of rock over the vast ravines. It truly was a magical sight, just not one she could appreciate as her teeth began to chatter. The Doctor, completely oblivious, squinting in the light at the marvellous scene in front of him.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view." Donna breathed.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. Molto bene! Bellissimo, says Donna, born in Chiswick. I'll be swaney," The Doctor mimicked Blues voice "says Blue, born in Alabama." He began to descend the slope downwards as Donna rubbed her arms, trying to keep any warmth she had left. "All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday and year, and then you end up here. Donna Noble and Blue Mae Woodam, citizens of Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna, Blue?" He turned around to see they had disappeared.

"Donna? Blue?"

Donna stepped out of the Tardis wrapped up in a big fur coat with a fluffy hood, successfully managing to keep the bite of the cold air out. "Sorry you were saying?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Better?" He replied.

"Lovely thanks." She sauntered towards him.

Blue stepped out, wearing a coat that Donna had lent her, a red duffel jacket lined with fur, the hood pulled up, a big dark green woollen scarf and some cream coloured mittens to keep her completely warm. She had also slipped on some black leather boots that went to just below her knees. This was definitely not slip on weather.

"Comfy?" The Doctor asked Blue, looking at her barely being able to move her neck.

"You bet." She smiled contently.

The Doctor couldn't ignore Donna's hood. "Can you hear anything inside that?"

"Pardon?" she asked sarcastically. Blue snorted and The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I was saying, citizens of Earth."

A loud noise made Blue jump and clutch onto Donnas arm, looking up at the sky where she thought the noise was coming from. A red space rocket was gliding slowly above them.

"Rocket." Donna said, impressed, following it with her eyes. "Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship." She pointed at it. She shoved the Doctor lightly. "You've got a box, he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where he's going." Donna pulled Blue forward, The Doctor looked back at his magnificent ship, not really sure what to say, before following the two girls.

_A/N: Any good? I know there's not a lot of action in this one, but there will be in the next one as we get a bit further into the episode. What did you think of Blue reuniting with the Doctor? Do you think Donna and Blue will get up to loads of mischief and send The Doctor mad? _

_Tell me everything! _

_**B. **_


End file.
